The present invention generally relates to a seating system for a vehicle having a deceleration sensor and to a method of tilting a seat assembly of a vehicle upon the sensing of a deceleration event.
In a sudden deceleration event of a vehicle, objects unfastened to the vehicle, including an occupant of a seat assembly within the vehicle, often experience a forward acceleration relative to the seat assembly and to the vehicle. In an attempt to cushion this occupant from the rigid interior of the vehicle, vehicle manufacturers have equipped cars with safety belt systems (also known as xe2x80x9cseat beltsxe2x80x9d) and, more recently, inflatable restraint systems (also known as xe2x80x9cairbagsxe2x80x9d). While these systems are effective, there is a continual search for alternative and complimentary technologies in the area of vehicle safety.